Who Am I Really?
by TMNTGFKittySidekick01
Summary: One girl goes to New York to go to a professional acting school, but her life turns upside down when she meets two poor kids, two rich, and some characters she never expected to ever really meet. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Big News

**Hey guys! So, I'm sure this is just another fanfic among many,** **MANY** **others where the fangirls just put themselves in the stories with the turtles, but I'm gonna write this anyway. I hope you enjoy my adventures with them!**

 **I've had this in my mind for a while, but during class, I had finished my assignment and had nothing else to do, so I thought, "What the hey? I'll start it!" So, in conclusion, I got this at least started.**

 **This fic will have mentions of Gravity Falls, but will mostly be the turtles.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Why? Well, here's the thing. If you're not Kevin Eastman or Peter Laird, you're basically in the dark with ownership. I don't own Take On The World by Sabrina Carpenter either, especially considering I don't really watch Girl Meets World, I just like the song. I also don't own He Thinks He'll Keep Her by Mary Chapin Carpenter. I really like that song as well.**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

It's no secret I'm a reject. It's no secret that I'm not what they call popular. It's no secret that I'm almost never a bad girl. I'm just a girl in the clouds, not really noticed. I do all my work on time, I do everything I'm supposed to do. It's only once in a blue moon that I disobey a rule, and even then, it's not even anything that bad or that matters. I get straight A's in school, I'm a violinist in my school's orchestra. I'm in the Ecology Club. I'm not interested in love. I love acting. I am many things, but if there's one thing that really stands out among them all, it only requires three words. Three little words. I'm a fangirl.

I am a total fangirl for Gravity Falls. I love it more than anything. It's the coolest thing ever. It has two of the top things I love most. Mystery and Disney. I love it like you wouldn't believe. I can hardly contain my excitement half the time. It's just too good.

That's not my only fandom though, because I have one that's almost bigger. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. My love for them is beyond belief. I found them long before Gravity Falls. Once I graduate, I'll go to college, then New York, find the turtles, marry Raphael, and move to Oregon as a CSI agent. Or maybe an actress. I haven't worked out ALL details yet.

At the same time however, as I walk outside with my fellow Ecology Club members, I'm pretty quiet. You never know how loud I am unless you are one of my best friends. Then, you know that once I'm started, I can never shut up. Today, our objective was to supervise the 6th graders while they plant some flowers in the front of the school. Yesterday, we finished up digging up the grass and just leaving the soil for them.

We had to give up our advisory/study hall period to help out with this. Since there's only seven members in the club, it's kind of vital that I'm here. One of our members wasn't here today either, so it's just the six of us and our two leaders, who are the two eighth grade science teachers. I've never been really been one to plant things. The only reason I really joined this club was because I wanted to be involved in some after school activity, and this was the first one I found out about. Sure, I knew about student council or something like that, but I thought maybe I should try to be in something more original. Don't get me wrong, this club is fun and I really like it and all. I really love it. We could use more members though.

The whole time we're helping the 6th graders however, I can't help but let my mind wander off every few minutes. I'm disappointed because it's about a week away from the Turtles Comic Con in New York. I want to go so badly. It only makes sense. Being a fangirl of Turtles and Comic Con is only days away. Have I mentioned how badly I want to go?

* * *

When I got home about an hour later, I was surprised to see my dad home before remembering that it was Wednesday. He worked at home on Wednesday. What also surprised me though was the smile on his face. He had many different smiles. There was the evil smile he used when he was just about to mess with me, the official smile he used when working on something serious, and the happy smile, the smile he gave when something good was about to happen. He had that happy smile on.

"Hey honey, how was school?" He asked casually.

"Eh", I answer. It was the same answer I gave everyday (much to his annoyance).

"What did you learn?" He asked.

"Nothing", I answer. I answer this question this way too (also much to his annoyance).

"Why do I send ya?" He asks. I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"That's the same question I ask you everyday!" I exclaim. I'm about to walk out of the room when his voice stops me.

"Stop right there young lady. We have something to talk about", He says, sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Our house was fairly big, but it wasn't more than we needed. It's me, my parents, and my older brother.

I sat down next to my dad, praying that I wasn't in trouble. I knew that dad wouldn't yell at me. He never really did yell at me, he explained things as gently as he could and let me take it in, which I loved about him.

"What's up?" I ask. He pulls an envelope out of his pocket. I'm nervous as to what it could be. I pray that they're tickets to comic con, but the chances of that happening are right next to none.

"Your mom and I got an email this week about you. You see, a few months ago, we sent in a tape of you from one of your acting class plays as an audition tape for you. This audition was for a very professional acting school in New York. We did it because we feel you're meant for something there. The email said that you had gotten in", He said and stopped for a second. I could only stare at him in awe. He then held the envelope out to me.

"This is your ticket of transportation. You leave this Friday after school", He says as I slowly take the envelope, still in shock. I then jump into his arms.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I yell as I hug him. I'm so happy it's not even funny! I can't believe I'm going to New York! I can't believe my parents actually are going to let me go! I can't believe I'm going to the acting school any developing actor my age would die for! I can't believe I'm going by myself! I just can't believe it! I let go of him and run to my room while whipping out my phone. Once I make it to my room, I slam the door shut and start playing a certain song on my phone. It's not my favorite song, but it fits the situation well. I sing along while dancing like an idiot.

"I've been waitin'

For a day like this to come

Struck like lightnin'

My heart's beating like a drum

On the edge of something wonderful

Face to face with changes

What's it all about?

Life is crazy

But I know I can work it out" I sang as I looked at the ticket, sing the next line, "Cause' I got you to live it with me

I feel all right, I'm gonna take on the world

Light up the stars, I've got some pages to turn

I'm singing oh oh oh

Oh oh oh ooh

I've got a ticket to the top of the sky", I say as I held the ticket above my head, starting the next line"I'm comin' up

I'm on the ride of my life

I'm singing oh oh oh

Oh oh oh ooh

Take on the world!" I sing before stopping to catch my breath. It wasn't often I ever sung. If you ever wanted to hear me sing, you had to be a really good friend to me. I then realized something. I had to text everyone I knew. I then sent a mass text to everyone on my contact list (except for my parents of course). I then went onto my Fanfiction account and private messaged my friend, Emily. I then went on Pinterest and messaged my friend, Ella. It was then I was being messaged by nearly everybody at once. Both of my aunts, my cousins, my uncle, my grandma, and my brother all said congratulations. My friends, Ashley, Ally, Katrina, Kelsey, Samantha, and Tracy all went crazy.

Ally: _OMG SISTER THAT'S AMAZING!_

I'd known Ally since second grade and she and I were very close. We loved each other like sisters. We've done a lot together. We're in orchestra together at school as well, which we love considering it's the only class we have together.

Tracy: _NO WAY!_

I had met Tracy at the same time I met Ally. She's awesome. We're both in the social studies and language arts high ability classes (she actually has the algebra and science high ability classes too, but I don't) together. We don't talk much at school because we both have so many friends, but we still love each other.

Katrina: _YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO ME!_

Katrina was in my acting class. I've known her about 3-4 years now. She was pretty awesome as well. Even if I do only see her once a week.

Kelsey: _AAAAHHHHH! NO WAY!_

I've known Kelsey since before preschool. She moved away 2 years ago, but we still keep contact.

Samantha: _WOW! DUDE!_

I'd known Samantha for 2 years now and she was already one of the coolest girls I know. She was a fangirl like me. I know. Totally Awesome.

Ashley: _AWESOME!_

Ashley and I only met about a year ago and I loved her to death as well. She was a fangirl as well. Awesome. Love it.

I then check my email and see that Emily and Ella had messaged me back. I checked Emily first.

Emily: _AAAAAHHHHH!_

I'd known her and Ella since 4th grade. They were both fangirls too. Again. Totally Awesome.

I then go back to Pinterest and check what Ella had said.

Ella: _AAAAAHHHHH!_

The two of them could be so alike sometimes.

I then go back to my playlist and pause what was currently playing, which was He Thinks He'll Keep Her by Mary Chapin Carpenter. I use my telekinesis to put my phone on my nightstand next to my bed. Yes, I have superpowers. I have telekinesis and teleportation. I found out about them when I was younger. I don't even remember how I found out, but I'm sure it was on good terms.

Now's not the time to think of that though. Within less than 4 days, I was going to New York.

* * *

 **I know that the beginning may seemed a little rushed, but I promise, it'll get better. Please keep reading by following, favoriting, and reviewing! Next chapter will be up soon. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: BILLIONAIRE!

**Hey guys! So, I've been spending a lot of my free time writing, which is great because I haven't been doing too well with updating, so...yeah. Here's the new chapter!**

 **I'll also say for the record that I'm not giving anything away about myself. Anything that you may think is true...ISN'T!...so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. :(**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

Now, I've taken many modes of transportation in my life. I've been on a subway, I've driven in the car, taken a bus, been on a boat (for fishing), but never once have I ever taken a plane by myself.

I'm standing at the boarding station, waiting for them to say we can board. I'm nervous about going to New York by myself. I've gone up to see my grandparents before in North Dakota before, but come on, I was with my grandparents. This. This is by myself. Alone. In the big city. Alone.

"Flight A13 to New York. All aboard", the speaker says. I turn and hug my family one last time. It's my parents here with me.

"You be careful. I love you", my dad told me and kissed me on the cheek. I then turn to my mother, who's holding out a can of pepper spray and a pocket knife.

"Always have these with you in case you need to defend yourself", She says as I take them before she kisses my cheek and tells me she loves me. I put them in my carry on bag, turn, and step onto the plane, holding the ticket out to the lady next to the door before boarding the plane.

I choose a two person seat near the middle and take out my notebook, pencils, and pens before reaching up and putting my carry on bag in the hatch above. I then sit next to the window.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Someone asks. I turn to look and standing there is a girl who looks my age. I'm 14 with dirty blond hair and hazel/blue eyes. This girl has dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

I remember that she had asked me a question and answered, "No. Sit down", I said, patting the seat next to me, smiling kindly. She put her carry on in the compartment above us before sitting down. She pulled out a notebook as well.

"Do you write stories?" I asked, pointing to the notebook. She shook her head.

"I'm excellent at drawing. Ever since I was little, I've had a gift. I'm going to New York so I can go to A.C.T.S. Academy", She said, nodding a thanks to the waitress who just gave her some water. I can only stare in shock. A.C.T.S. Academy is where I'm going! Who knew?

"That's where I'm going!", I exclaim. Her eyes light up as she looks shocked.

"Really? What room do you have?" She asks. A.C.T.S. Academy is a boarding school.

"Room 4D", I say and she lights up even more.

"I have Room 4D! We're roommates!" She exclaims and we both squealed a little before the people behind us shushed us.

"Sorry", We both said, kind of annoyed before turning back to each other and smiling again. Looks like we're friends now.

We spend the rest of the plane ride talking about how much fun the school will be. We tell each other about our reasons for going to the school. I tell her how I'm going for acting and writing and she tells me she's going for art and singing. I wonder why they called it A.C.T.S. Academy when it offers more than just acting, and she tells me the it stand for Artists Can Truly Strive. The school believes that arts don't just stop at painting stuff on paper. It's about giving people entertainment in general. We both agreed they were right to think this. The plane landed a few hours later and we went to get the rest of our luggage before calling a taxi to take us to the school.

"So, tell me about you", I ask her. She thinks for a second before turning back to me.

"Well, I have a little brother named Reuben and my parents are billionaires", She said. I stared at her in shock once again. **BILLIONAIRES**?! AS IN WITH A **B**?! She must have noticed how flabbergasted I looked because she smiled and said, "I trust that you'll like me for me and not for the money. That's why I told you. I really hope that-OMG I JUST GOT AN IDEA!"

I flinched as she suddenly yelled, but asked, "What did you think of?"

"How about you write a book and I'll make the cover for it. What do you say?" She asks. I consider it for a moment. I have always wanted to be a bestselling author, but with every topic I've thought of, I've never been able to stick to it. Maybe this could be different though. Making up my mind, I nod my head. She then nods her head and takes my hand.

"As of now, I am an artist, and you are my partner in crime", She says smiling, and I smile back.

"My parents would've came to pick us up in our limo, but they were both busy today", She said.

"Do you live around here?" I ask. She nods her head.

"I go to Chicago every summer to visit my grandparents, but I truly live here", She says. I nod and take out my notebook and flipping to a blank page and give it to her.

"Start coming up with ideas. It'll definitely be a horror/crime story", I inform, and she nods as I hand her a blue pen. I always liked blue pens better than red pens because blue pens are way more unique and original. You may be looking at me like I'm crazy right now, but you gotta admit I'm right.

"I always liked blue pens better than red pens because blue pens are way more unique and original.", She says. I smile the biggest smile ever. Ha, I knew it! Ha!

The cab finally comes to a stop in front of a big building.

"We're here", the cab driver says. I take a deep breath and step out of the cab.

* * *

 **Welp, there's chapter 2! I'm so happy to have gotten this up so quickly! :) Until next time, this is TGKS1 signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: New Girl In Town

**Hey people! You have a VIP pass to chapter 3! I hope you enjoy!...Man, I need to find more of something to say in these author's notes. Wow...wow...OOH! I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! THE TURTLES WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER! WOOT WOOT!**

 **P.S. Sorry I didn't mention the girl's name in the last chapter, but it's Destiny.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Tear. :'(**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

When I step out of the cab, I see some gates surrounding the academy's many buildings. I stare in awe at how many buildings there are. I'll never find my own way around! Destiny then came up next to me with our bags.

"Are you ready?" She asks. I look at her in confusion.

"Don't we have to pay the cab driver?" I ask as I turn back to the street to see that the taxi is gone. Destiny laughs.

"I paid him when you weren't looking. Do you have your student registration forms?" She asks. I nod and reach into my suitcase, taking out the forms. We go over to the entrance and give our forms to the man in the booth. He then registers us into the computer and give us our school IDs before letting us in.

"Do you know where we live?" I ask her. She nods before grabbing my wrist and starts running towards the dorms. I try to keep up with her the best I can, but man, she is FAST and I HATE running! Didn't she see the shirt I'm wearing? It was purple and in pink and white letters, it says, "I Hate RUNNING, but I Love DESSERT". She must not of. We run for about 10 minutes before coming up to the dorms and she finally slows down.

"Man, you're fast", I panted. How was she not out of breath?

"Maybe you're just slow", She said in a cocky way. I glared at her before straightening up.

"I'm very athletic. I love running", She says.

"I hate it", I say and she gasps in surprise.

"Well that's something I never thought possible", She said in impression.

"Me and my friend Emily always complained to each other during gym about running since we had gym class together", I recalled. During 7th grade, me and Emily had gym together and always complained to each other when we had to run the mile or something. I hope they weren't so cruel here (I may be over exaggerating because that is one of the things I do best, but still.).

"Well, you learn to like it. Now come on, we have to get up to our dorm room before our other roommate gets up there", She says before grabbing my hand and up the stairs. I was confused. How many roommates were we going to have?

When we get up there however, there's a boy with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and looked around 11 years old sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed.

"No! I wanted the top bunk!" Destiny exclaimed to the guy. The guy laughed before turning serious and jumping down.

"Come on, I promise, this will be the last year I steal it and then you can have it the rest of our years at school", The guy said. Destiny rolled her eyes before gesturing to me.

"Reuben, this is Elizabeth. She's our new roommate. Do us both a favor and let her have first dibs on whatever bed she wants", Destiny says. I shake my head.

"No, no, you can stay there. I think I want the single bed", I said, pointing to the one person bed behind me. The bedroom had a single bed, bunk bed, a dresser, a closet, and a mini refrigerator.

"Sweet!" Reuben yelled before turning back to Destiny and exclaiming, "And I hate it when you call me Reuben!"

"I know", Destiny says in a smug way. Reuben just glares at her before turning back to me.

"Call me Finn. Excuse my sister", He said, glaring at her over his shoulder as she set her stuff on the lower bunk. I giggled a little, but I was still a little confused. Weren't boys supposed to have different dorms?

"Aren't boys supposed to have different dorms?" I ask, and they both look at me.

"They mix us up to prove that we're all equal. That, and he's my brother and siblings are always given the same room", Destiny explains, and I nod my head in understanding.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner. I'm starving!" Finn complains. Destiny rolls her eyes and turns to me.

"Grab your student ID and we'll go get some food", She says. I nod and grab my ID. We had to have it on us when we left campus because it was our only ticket back into campus.

Once we were out on the streets, Destiny and Finn were ahead a few steps arguing over the top bunk. I chose to just let them express themselves. Then, without warning, a hand shot out from an alley and grabbed my arm, dragging me in with it. I stumbled as they shoved me against the back wall. I looked at them and was surprised at what I saw. Were those the purple dragons? As in the purple dragons from TMNT? Impossible. I'm crazy. I always have been. Right? Right!

"Look what we got here boss. Looks like a new girl in town", One of them says, and I try to ignore how familiar the voice sounds. Another one reached out to me, but, without thinking about what I was doing, I teleported out of the way and behind them. They looked equally surprised and impressed.

"Well, looks like this girl's got herself some sort of superpower. Interesting", The last one says and bolts towards me. I use my telekinesis to pick up all three of them and throw them to the ground, knocking them all unconscious. I then run out of the alley and catch back up to Destiny and Finn, who, somehow, never even noticed I was gone.

Why did those guys seem so familiar? They couldn't be the real Purple Dragons, could they? No, they couldn't...right?

* * *

Raph's POV

I watched the girl catch back up to her friends. Who was she? Yes, I had seen what just happened. I had seen her teleport from one spot to another in the very blink of eye. I saw her pick those guys up _**with her mind**_ and knock them all out. How did she do that?

I stand up from my spot on the rooftop and jump into the alley. I tied up the three idiots and left them there for whoever would find 'em before lifting the sewer lid and crawling back into the sewers. I had to get back to the lair and tell the guys about this. They'd understand...maybe.

I run for a few minutes before jumping the turnstiles. The guys look up at me from watching Crognard the Barbarian. Donnie reaches for the remote and pauses the episode.

"Are you okay Raph? You look kinda pale", Donnie said, concerned. I raised an eye ridge, confused. I didn't feel sick or anything. Maybe it's just the shock of what I'd just witnessed.

"I'm fine Don. You'll never believe what I just witnessed though", I assured, and they leaned forward, clearly interested. Good, I have their attention.

"What did you see?" Leo asked, still looking at me kinda worried. Oh, the mother hen.

"So, I was just watching the city from the rooftops when I saw the Purple Dragons pull this girl into an alley. The cornered her against the back wall, and I was about to jump down when they started getting close to her, but before they could touch her, she, like, was surrounded with these green swirls that circled up her body and she reappeared on the other side of the alley the same way she disappeared. And it all happened in the blink of an eye. Then, she, like, used her mind to pick up them all up because her hand made the gesture to pick them up and then slammed them into the ground, knocking them out. I would've confronted her about it, but she ran off before I could do anything", I explain, and by the time I'm done, they look at me like I'm nuts. Donnie then stands up and walks over. He then rests his hand on my forehead. I smacked his hand away.

"Donnie, I'm not sick and I'm not crazy. It really happened!"

"It doesn't make sense though", He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Neither does an alien race from another dimension coming to Earth just to have a new home or Leo having a crush with a girl from the Foot, but both of those things happened, didn't they? And don't get me started on how much Mikey _in general_ makes no sense" I point out. Leo glares at me at the mention of Karai and Mikey looks offended as well. It's what they get for thinking I'm crazy.

"Raph", Donnie starts, but I cut him off.

"Look Don, I don't care if none of you believe me, but I'm gonna prove it to ya. I'm gonna find her again and you'll see. YOU'LL ALL SEE!" I exclaim before going to my room.

If they don't believe me, that's their choice, but I'm not gonna stand around like this. That girl is special. I just know it. She could really help us if she doesn't flee from us first. Not only that, but somehow, her presence just somehow relaxed me when I was on the rooftop, even with the Purple Dragons there. I was gonna find her again. And I don't care how long it takes.

* * *

 **That's chapter 3! Wow, it's amazing what you can do when you stay up until midnight to finish a chapter. I seriously didn't plan to stay up this late. I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight everybody! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm a fan too!

**Hey guys! It's TGKS1 here with your new chapter! If you've stayed with me this long, you deserve a prize! Uh...I-I'll give it to you at the end of the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or Gravity Falls :(**

* * *

Elizabeth's POV

When we got to the little cafe for dinner, I chose a table while Destiny and Finn chose what to eat. I wasn't too hungry after what just happened, and I didn't even know this place anyway, so I just told them to surprise me. That may be the end of me or the beginning of my taste buds finally having taste. I don't know.

How could those guys have sounded just like the Purple Dragons? It didn't make any sense. I mean, they're just a cartoon, so they can't be real? Right? I mean, I know I've dreamt it on every birthday cake, shooting star, and wishing well, but that doesn't mean that they'll come true, right? I mean, I know I've always believed that sort of stuff, but...oh shut up! I don't know what to believe anymore!

Luckily, Destiny and Finn come back and save me from my inner battle between my heart and mind. They ended up buying us all nachos. Why in the world they were selling nachos in a cafe is beyond me.

"So", Finn started as he sat down, "Where do you come from? Anywhere interesting?" He asks while taking a chip.

"Chicago", I answered as I grabbed a a nacho. I twirled the cheese around the chip so it wouldn't drip onto my shirt. My parents gave me a basic crash course on doing laundry before I left home, and I will do anything to avoid battling the stains on my shirts. I don't want to have to go through all that extra work. Maybe my parents were a bit paranoid about me taking care of myself, but it's not like that's the first time that's ever happened. They get paranoid when I sleep over at a friend's house for one night.

"What are you in the school for?" He asked. Destiny gave him a bit of a glare for asking so many questions, but I answered anyway.

"My parents sent in an audition tape of me acting for my major. I'm doing violin as a minor", I said. He nodded and took the hint from his sister to shut up. We stayed awkwardly quiet for about a minute before I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm a fangirl of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Gravity Falls!" I exclaimed. They stared at me in shock of my total outburst. Yeah, that came out of nowhere. I don't despise the geek side of me at all. I embrace it actually. I love it like you wouldn't believe. I just hoped they could accept that I am who I am. There are people who don't like fangirls/fanboys at all, whatsoever, and then there's people who are right there with them.

"I love them too!" Finn and Destiny both yelled at the same time.

And apparently, these two were right there with me.

I stared at them too, and the next thing I knew, we were running our mouths to each other about how much we loved them. I found out that, like me, they prefer the turtles over Gravity Falls. That was pretty much all I heard out of the conversation because we were all talking at the same time and couldn't really hear each other over ourselves, earning us weird looks from some people around us, but we didn't care. This was two fangirls and a fanboy finally finding some people who would understand them. Sure, I had quite a few fangirl friends back at home, but I didn't think I would find any in New York. Guess I was pretty dumb to think that. They're everywhere. Everywhere!

So, as we all finally calmed down from our little fangirl/boy attacks, we burst out laughing at how ridiculous we probably looked these past 10 minutes we spent babbling to each other, only earning even **more** weird looks from people around us. But I didn't care. I wouldn't have to fangirl by myself while I was in the city. And that's all I could ever ask for.

* * *

Raph's POV

If I'm gonna find this girl, I'll have to get a little background information. Going into stealth mode, I went back to the living room and took Donnie's laptop when he wasn't looking before retreating back to my room. He'll probably yell at me for it later, but it's not like it's the first time that's ever happened.

Last time I did this, he hid his laptop from me for a week. Yet again, I **did** lose it last time. Then he made me search for it for almost 3 hours before I found it again. So...yeah, I'll need to be careful this time if I ever want to see this laptop again period.

I didn't know how in the world I was going to get a starting point. How do you find someone who supposedly has superpowers? But I bet if I search hard enough, I could find **something**. Finding a person can't be _that_ hard right?

I sat with that laptop in my lap for a long time, making me all warm, but I did find something. Her Pinterest account. Yes. From there, she had put an online account of her's on there as well. I searched that too and found her Fanfiction account. She seemed to write stories about Henry Danger, Gravity Falls, and...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?

 _Maybe I really am going nuts._

* * *

 **Yes, another chapter done! Oh ya, I forgot about that gift...here! Have this outro!**

 **Thanks for reading my chapter this week in Who Am I Really?! For a chance to have a new chapter sooner, review and favorite my story. I'll try to have a new chapter up Thanksgiving, but it may take until Friday. It'll depend on my schedule and how fast I can write. I'll see you guys later and have a terrific Monday (what am I saying? Mondays are always terrible...yet again there is a new Gravity Falls episode tonight, but I'm getting ahead of myself)! Bye!**

 **Wait! I almost forgot! If you do want to see my Pinterest account, just look in my bio to find out how to get there! Now goodbye!**


End file.
